De Geluksbrenger van de groep
Iedereen had zijn goeie en slechte kanten. Kyoya was sterk maar erg koppig. Gingka was vriendelijk maar o zo dom. Yu was een geluksbrenger,maar zelf moest hij het geluk nog vinden. Dit verhaal gaat over hoe Yu het geluk vond , onze gelukbrenger...Yu brengt geluk waar hij ook is. Masamune's geluk Masamune zat alleen thuis. Hij keek alleen maar wat tv. Hij had vandaag echt geen zin om te bladen en dat was erg ongewoon voor hem. Plots belde er iemand aan. Masamune rende op de deur af en opende hem. "Yu?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Ben je alleen, Masamune?" vroeg Yu. Masamune knikte en toen Yu dat zag, liep hij zonder enige waarschuwing gewoon naar binnen. Masamune deed de deur dicht en keek toen naar Yu. "Masamune, als je alleen bent moet of wel iets gaan doen met King, Toby of Zeo of aij brengt nders zoek je een vriendin" zei Yu. "Een vriendin?" vroeg Masamune. "Ja, je weet toch wel wat ik wil zeggen? Zoals Nami en Nile die zijn samen en Ryuga en Madoka hebben bijna een relatie , alleen is Madoka te verlegen en te koppig om toe te geven dat ze Ryuga leuk vind." legde Yu uit. "Jij weet er veel van" merkte Masamune op. "Dat is omdat ik niet dom ben en jullie in te gaten hou" zei Yu. "Ik heb geen meisje nodig, meisjes zijn zo suffig en zo stom" zei Masamune. "Jij weet helemaal niets van meisjes of wel?" zei Yu met een druppel op zijn hoofd.thumb|Yu lachte omdat Masamune totaal niets wist over meisjes Yu lachtte even. "Ik weet niets over meisjes" bekende Masamune. "Laat me dan wat vertellen over meisjes" zei Yu. "Jij? Je bent maar 14! En je denkt dat alles dan over meisjes weet!!!!! Laat me niet lachen!!" "Ik weet meer over meisjes dan je denkt!" riep Yu. "Laat wat horen dan, ik luister" daagde Masamune uit. "Er zijn verschillende soorten meisjes, ze zijn niet allemaal hetzelfde, Masamune. Maar over het algemeen zijn ze erg gevoelig, houden van romantiek. De meeste meisjes zijn gek op series waarin een verbode of haast onmogelijke liefde komt zoals Twilight en Vampire Dairies" zei Yu. "Hoe weet jij dat?" vroeg Masamune nieuwsgierig. "Duh...ik logeer al een tijdje bij Madoka, Madoka is een meisje!" riep Yu. "Is Madoka een meisje?" vroeg Masamune alsof hij daarover twijfelde. Yu sloeg zijn hand hard tegen zijn hoofd en dacht : "Hij is nog dommer dan Gingki!" ''riep Yu mentaal. "Tuurlijk is Madoka een meisje! Wat dacht je dat ze anders was?" vroeg Yu. Masamune en Yu hadden een lang gesprek en uiteindelijk op het laaste stond Masamune vastbesloten recht en zei hij : "Ik ga een vriendinnetje scoren" Samen met Yu liep hij naar buiten en raar genoeg waren er heel wat meisjes die Masamune super leuk vonden. Yu glimlachte en ging weg, terug naar Madoka. Yu? Hij brengt ons geluk! Madoka en Gingka keken stiekem in Yu's kamer. Yu lag in zijn bed. Hij sliep en dat midden op de dag, niks voor Yu dus. "Waarom slaapt hij nou?" vroeg Gingka verbaasd fluisterend aan Madoka. "Geen idee, de laaste dagen is Yu zo...moe...zo anders" zei Madoka fluisterend terug. "Mischien is het de puberteit?" probeerde Gingka zacht. "Puberteit? Doe even normaal!!" riep Madoka ietsje te hard. Yu werd wakker. "Wat zeggen jullie daar allemaal?" vroeg Yu. "Niks!" riep Gingka en hij trok Madoka mee weg. Masamune kwam ineens Madoka's huis binnen. "Ik weet wat er met Yu is!" riep Masamune. "Oh ja?" vroegen Madoka en Gingka. "Hij brengt super veel geluk!!" riep Masamune. "Masamune...dat is nou net niet het antwoord waarop we hadden gewacht!" riep Madoka. "Mischien maakt hij mensen gelukkig , omdat hij geluk brengt en er vaak goede dingen gebeuren als je in zijn buurt bent maar mischien heeft hij zelf het geluk nog niet gevonden" zei Gingka. "Wauw Gingka, ik wist niet dat jij zoveel wist" zeiden Masamune en Madoka in koor. "Je moest eens opletten, ik ben super slim!" riep Gingka uit. "Tuurlijk" zeiden Masamune en Madoka in koor. "Maar...hoe vind Yu dan zelf het geluk?" vroeg Masamune en hij keek zijn vrienden aan. Madoka en Gingka haalden hun schouders op. "Dat weten we niet" zei Madoka. "Wat maakt Yu gelukkig?" vroeg Gingka luiddop. "Eten, mij lastig vallen, bladen, irritant zijn" zei Masamune. "Masamune!! jou lastig vallen en irritant zijn maakt Yu niet gelukkig hoor!!" riepen Madoka en Gingka in koor. "Ik heb mischien wel een idee" begon Gingka. Hij fluisterde iets in Masamune's oor. "Ik weet niet of Kyoya dat zo'n leuk vind" zei Masamune fronsend. "Kan mij wat schelen, hij moet maar meedoen, pech gehad!" riep Gingka. "Wat zijn jullie van plan?" vroeg Madoka nieuwschierig. "Dat zul je wel zien" zeiden Gingka en Masamune in koor. Gingka's plan "Oh nee!!! Ik doe echt niet mee!" riep Kyoya. "Je moet wel anders vecht ik nooit meer tegen je!" riep Gingka dreigend. "Oke , ik doe mee met je domme plan!" riep Kyoya. "Kun je wel zingen Kyoya?" vroeg Masamune. "Ik kan alles!!!" riep Kyoya grommend. "Dat zal vast wel" zeiden Masamune en Gingka droeg in koor. "Nu alleen Nile nog overhalen en dan kunnen we met de voorbereiding beginnen" zei Masamune. "Hoe halen we in godsnaam Nile over?" vroeg Gingka. "Ik weet wel iets" grijnsde Kyoya, hij had een plan.....en wat voor één? 'Word Vervolgd...''' Categorie:Vriendschap Categorie:Yu Categorie:Masamune Categorie:Kyoya